Captain Swan One Shots - M
by darkestswan
Summary: My M rated CS one shots, all in one place. The chapter title is the prompt, I will post as I get requests from tumblr. Rated M for smut.
1. CS Insomnia

Emma was happy to be the savior sheriff of Storybrooke, but it could mean relentlessly long days and even longer nights. For the past few days she had been on the night shift, snoozing through morning to evening and watching over her town the second the sun began to set. Though she'd told Killian not to follow the same schedule and save himself the torment, every midnight he'd find her with a home made grilled cheese (Granny's being long closed) with the excuse that he simply couldn't fall asleep. It meant a maximum of five hours of rest a night, but quiet moments were valuable in Storybrooke, and there was something very appealing about sitting at the docks under night sky.

However after three days of turning nocturnal, Regina had burst into the loft looking for magical backup from the savior. Upon seeing Emma passed out on the couch she tore Snow and Charming apart, demanding Emma to be back on day shifts so her powers could actually be useful to the Storybrooke residents.

"They've all been knocking at my door for three days now needing help with magic this and magic that!" she spat, somehow still not managing to wake Emma. "And it's all because the savior has been unavailable. So make her available, before I start sending them to Gold, or worse! Blue!"

She did have a point, and it was agreed that Emma had been working nights long enough.

However this posed the challenge of having to change sleeping habits. Emma had spent her first night off making pancakes and watching netflix, forgetting that she had a full day of dealing with Storybrooke residents in the morning. Though getting back on a normal sleep schedule would be nice, it was also a disappointment since she'd have to give up wandering empty streets with her Pirate.

Regina had been right- every person seemed to have a need for magic, and though she tried to explain that she was the sheriff and wasn't meant to be on call for broken enchanted objects or dull magical dwarf axes, she gave in each time and did her best to help out, craving a grilled cheese more and more every hour.

Even with the exhaustion of her first day back at work, Emma was only able to sleep an hour or so before waking. This night she'd watched Sleeping Beauty, or at least a part of it until Snow came downstairs and, after making them both some cinnamon hot cocoa, suggested a change of scenery might help her sleep.

"If you got a room at Granny's for one night, no one would wake you up in the morning and the rest of us wouldn't have nightmares about sleeping curses as "Once Upon a Dream" plays in the other room," she'd said.

Emma smiled sheepishly and apologized, then headed to her bug to take her mother's advice.

The drive was wonderful. Emma missed the fresh night air and the silence hanging around, though it was far less enjoyable when sandwiches and pirates weren't involved.

Granny wasn't at the front of the counter, so rather than waking the grumpy woman up she decided to sneak into Killian's room. That was the plan that had been lurking in the back of her head the entire drive there, but now she had an excuse to climb into his bed in the middle of the night. Taking a page from her teenage self's book, Emma reached over the counter and grabbed the duplicate key for Killian's familiar room and climbed up the stairs.

The door slightly creaked when she entered and though she could barely see what was in front of her, Emma could hear the light snores coming from his bed and smiled. When her eyes adjusted to the light she saw Killain passed out over the covers in nothing but the pair of sweat pants she'd got him when he first decided to give Storybrooke clothes a go. They hung low on his hips, a sight delicious to see though Emma didn't want to wake him- he'd already lost so much rest staying up nights with her. He'd obviously been exhausted as he hadn't even gotten himself under the blankets. So instead she took off her shoes, jeans, and jacket, and spread out next to him, her arm on his chest and leg wrapped over his. She didn't need to be under the sheets- he was so warm, he was all she needed.

But then he began to shift, and immediately Emma felt a pang of guilt- he was waking up. She watched as he slowly opened his eyes, and though she felt terrible for interrupting his sleep she couldn't help but smile.

At first Killian hadn't known if he was dreaming or not. He'd felt something next to him but only knew it was real when he breathed in the scent of Emma. He'd opened his eyes and found her angelic figure next to him, smiling at him like he was the most wonderful thing she'd ever seen. She was only wearing a t shirt and her underwear, and had wrapped her legs and arms around him so they were perfectly entwined- a stunning sight to behold. Before he could ask her why she was there, she was pressing her lips against his. He didn't question it, instead he pulled her in closer until they had to part for air.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, placing her head back on his chest. "I haven't been able to sleep."

Killian caressed her golden locks, her soft cheek pressed to his bare torso. As a captain he never had any issues with getting sleep- he could go days without it and catch up any time of day and in any position. He was just glad that his savior was with him, that when she was troubled she had come to him.

"I'm glad you came to see me," he whispered back, running his fingers gently over her perfect features, smiling as Emma sighed in contentment.

"Mmm? Why is that?" she teased, eyelids drooping but heart fluttering. Killian shifted their position so they were side by side, facing each other, foreheads touching.

"Because I know a very useful cure for insomnia," he murmured, licking his lips. Even though it was dark she could see a gleam in his eye.

Slowly, Killian's hand drifted down her neck, her breasts, her stomach, until he'd dipped his fingers into the elastic of her panties, Emma gasping lightly as he'd made contact. Slowly, purposefully, he started working at her clit in smooth circles. Emma closed her eyes, breathing in his deep, comforting scent, letting herself focus on the pleasure he was giving her as he stared at her- taking in her beauty, the gorgeous simplicity of her form. It wasn't long at all before Emma was sighing into her release, shuddering through her climax before collapsing onto Killian's chest again.

He whispered stories of the sea, far off and distant lands, treasures beyond imagine, until she had drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Perhaps, the next day, he could take her to Granny's for grilled cheese and they could enjoy a lunch in the warm sun.


	2. CS Captain Duckling

_A/N For darkkillianjones who begged for Captain Duckling._

The cloudy days of Misthaven often framed the picturesque ocean view from the Palace windows. Sometimes they were grey and stormy, other times pink and orange from sunsets and sunrises. But it wasn't creamy white clouds that the Princess looked for day after day and night after night- it was sails. Sails of a certain ship. And when they graced the horizon after what seemed like eternities of distance and fear that they'd never return, Emma Swan felt every emotion- joy, relief, excitement, wonder, anticipation- all at once, and immediately opened the box hidden under her bed to get ready for what was surely to be another perfect night of adventure.

On this particular night it had been total chance she'd peeked out the window, having almost given up on the Jolly Roger seeing as it had been three months since she'd been docked in Emma's kingdom. Of course it was dangerous for a ship like her and people like him to come to The Enchanted Forest's main port, but if necessity insisted it then she was glad. Quickly Emma rushed to her stock of stolen clothing she'd nabbed from the laundry lines so many months ago, pulling on a pair of men's breeches, a tunic, coat, and riding boots. She didn't even try to unlace her corset, before pulling it all on, not wanting to waste a second of time before ducking through the servant tunnels and to the stables. No one would possibly miss her, her parents were wary of her escapes but they were away going to her cousin's wedding and would never even know she was gone.

Emma saddled up Hope herself, keeping her head down and hair up in August's hat, hoping that her friend wouldn't mind she'd gone into his office in the stables to hide her identity. She'd pay him back somehow, but for now there was a different friend on her mind that was far more important. She silently prayed that he wasn't just restocking supplies only to leave again. By now she hoped he knew that she would come to him as fast as she could whenever she could.

It'd been a year that they'd had these meetings, and each one was a treasure to the Princess, beyond the trinkets he brought back for her from his trips. The first time they'd met had been a thing of chance. She was visiting the docks with her father the week of her 20th birthday, going through the motions of honoring the navy and their contributions to Misthaven. That night she decided to go to one of the smaller drinking holes of the town, a place the Navy men infatuated with her turned their noses up at. A place where anyone could blend into the shadows.

That's when she'd seen him- or maybe he saw her first. Their eyes seemed to just meet at the same time, and though he was surrounded by all of his men and plenty of women she knew that this was the type of man who had stories to tell. His hair was dark and wild from the salty wind at sea, his entire ensemble was black leather save for a bright red vest. He had scruff on his face, blue eyes, a scar just above his gleaming smile and his left hand had been replaced by a hook. He was nothing like she had ever seen, and she wanted him to be like nothing she'd ever known. But in order for that to happen, she had to know him.

So she bought him a drink, had the barmaid send him over a bottle of the finest rum they had in stock. He'd been in the middle of a wild game of dice and Emma was just the stranger in the corner, but when the bottle came his way and the maid pointed Emma out, he grinned widely and left his entire party to swagger towards her.

"I assume you wouldn't want me drinking all of this alone- though I can handle my liquor well, an entire bottle of this lovely brew could kill a man. So I think it's in my best interest to offer the lovely lass who bought it some as well."

And she was hooked.

They talked for hours and hours on end- he told her of where he'd come from, a place called Neverland. He told her of mermaids and nymphs and sirens and treasure, sword fights and storms. When the sun began to rise she was devastated that she had to go back to her inn instead of fleeing her kingdom and boarding his ship- the beautiful Jolly Roger.

"I hope this isn't the last time I see you, lass," he'd told her. "This rum was the best I've had in a while, but a simple pirate can't afford it without a golden haired benefactor. And even if he could, he wouldn't want to drink it without her."

And they made a deal then and there, that whenever she saw his ship coming into the Misthaven port, she would come to him right at their meeting point and talk until the sunrise.

He of course had absolutely no idea who Emma was and she would never dream of him finding out. The Navy already treated her like she was made of glass- very expensive glass to be coveted and stared at for hours. Not to mention that a pirate Captain probably wouldn't want to spend much time with one of the strongest heads of government, a government that was very wary of crime on the seas. They'd met seven times over the past year, and now it was time for their eighth night of drinking and story telling.

When Emma got into the pub, she immediately raced to the back where her table was. A bottle of the rum was waiting for her, the owners understanding that whenever the Jolly was in town Emma would be too. She allowed herself to let her hair down, knowing very well that no one in this place would ever recognize the Princess, and if they did no one would mention it or they knew the feisty young blonde would probably make them pay. She stared at the bottle, heart racing, hoping that he'd be here after three months, so very very long.

"I assume you wouldn't want to be drinking all of this alone- though I know you can handle your liquor very well…" a man's voice spoke smugly, mirroring the very first thing she'd ever heard him say. Emma looked up and found him there, and she beamed, leaping up to embrace him.

"Killian!" she exclaimed, thrilled to see her pirate there after such a long break. She separated herself from him enough that she could look into his blue eyes, but had him still in her grasp. "I wouldn't want you thinking that I care so much about what happens to you, but three months is a long time," she scolded, but still far too happy to see him to be truly upset. He let out a hearty laugh, carefully stepping away from her embrace, taking extra care to makes sure his hook didn't scrape her arm.

"Three months away means three months of stories love- here I was thinking you'd be overjoyed."

Emma rolled her eyes, sitting down and popping open the bottle of rum.

"I think I'd be more overjoyed if I saw you once a week," she said honestly, though immediately glanced up at him to see what his reaction was. Gods, if she was saying these things without a single drink in her, what was she going to be like when the rum started to disappear?

But Captain Hook grinned, sitting down himself, holding out his glass to her.

"Well, Emma, if one of these days you decided to board my ship you'd be with the Jolly every day, and then you wouldn't have to wait three months…" he smirked, drawing a box from his coat and raising it in the air, "for your present."

Emma rolled her eyes and muttered a "that's not what I meant," but was delighted all the same. "Where's this one from?" she asked, thinking back on the past gifts Killian had gotten her- a key that was said to have opened one of the palaces for a lost underwater kingdom, a compass that was supposed to point in the direction of the happiest person in the world, a branch made of silver from a forest of precious trees… every object had a story, and she was eager to find out what tale he had for her this time.

"This is probably the most special thing I've ever brought back for you, love," Killian grinned. Emma smiled back, but for a moment she thought she saw something behind the pirate's eyes- something with fear and sadness, but she blinked and she was staring right back into his ordinary devious blue. He opened the box up and revealed a long silver chain, and dangling on the end of it was a large ring with a red gem glistening in the middle. Emma stifled a gasp- it was worn and faded, but the age just made it even more beautiful. This was a ring that had been through something, it was a ring that had been loved.

"What's its story?" she asked, instinctively reaching out for it. But Killian picked it up himself and walked around the table so he could fasten it behind her neck himself.

"This belonged to a very, very good man," he explained, kneeling behind her so he could see what he was doing at eye level. Emma pulled her hair back and Killian let out an exhale against her bare skin, fidgeting with the clasp, his fingers grazing against Emma's neck causing her to hold back a shiver. "He told me that it could keep anyone alive in frightening circumstance- in fact I'm sure it's the reason I lived through some of those days these past few months away," he spoke softly. "It was left in my care after he passed. Only good things come from this ring Emma, because he was a very good man. And you deserve wonderful things."

He was still kneeling next to her, and Emma turned to face him. His eyes darted down to her chest, where the ring nestled itself against her heart, and that face he made before appeared again- but this time there was a sense of pride and hope and even admiration behind his eyes, there was no questioning it. Those blue eyes that haunted her dreams when he was away came back to her own, and they were so close she could feel his breaths again. So close to touching, so close to-

"There she is!" a voice called, and Emma and Killian broke apart. Her head snapped to the side to see who was talking and instantly panic rose in her chest. Sir Lancelot and Sir Robin were there, storming towards her.

It could have been worse- Robin and Lancelot were friends, and it could have been Neal or Leroy, but it felt like the absolute most horrible thing to ever happen.

"Killian, I can explain-" she began, but it was too late. The knights had reached her, and there was no time for excuses or explanations. Her game was over, her ruse was up.

"Princess Emma, we were ordered by your parents to keep an eye on you while you were away and find out where you were going to when you left the Palace," Lancelot spoke with authority. Emma glanced over at Killian who was stunned into silence.

"And also find out who you were seeing, and take them into the Palace as well for questioning," Robin added, nodding at the pirate. Immediately two other guards appeared and grabbed Killian, forcing his hand and hook behind his back.

"Emma what the hell is going on!" he cried angrily, trying to shake off the two men, but it was no use. Emma's heart dropped, and she turned on Robin.

"What were their exact orders? Word for word!" She demanded. Robin frowned, and Emma felt a little bad for the way she was shouting as he really was only following orders, but at the moment she only cared about what Killian was feeling. God it was probably hatred, frustration, rage…

"They told us that we were to follow you to wherever you were going, and if you were meeting anyone we were to escort them back to the palace where they would stay until they arrived, so they could find out the circumstances of your meetings and whether or not you were being taken advantage of in any economic, political, or… er, personal. Way," Robin finished apologetically. "Emma, listen, we don't want to take anyone to the dungeons, but-"

"And you won't!" Emma snapped. "Their official orders were to take any acquaintances of mine back to the palace where they'd stay until when they return, which is in a week." She interrupted herself to quickly turn to Killian. "How long are you docked? When do you leave?" she asked quietly.

"Tomorrow!" he spat in protest, once again trying to shake off his guards. Emma's hands clenched into fists. She turned to face Robin, her voice shaking.

"There's nothing you can do?" she pleaded. He shook his head no and she sighed, feeling more and more guilty as the seconds passed. She collected herself though and regarded the knight once again. "He won't stay in the dungeon. You have your orders but they don't mention the dungeon at all. He will stay in a guest suite because that's what he is- my guest. Those are my orders," she said firmly. Robin looked at Lancelot, who couldn't help but hold back a small smile at Emma's clear and concise demands, and Robin nodded.

"Yes, your majesty. Please, follow us. We have Hope, and your carriage awaits you."

"I'll ride on Hope with my friend," Emma replied, clearly not asking for permission.

"Of course, but he isn't allowed to speak to you," Lancelot responded, wary of Emma's reaction.

"Bloody hell, you can't just-"

"Done," Emma agreed. Killian scowled, and Emma looked at him, frustrated with her parents and with the knights and with herself for allowing everything to come this far. "Let's go," she muttered to him. "I promise I'll explain everything."

At least, she tried to. She told him who her parents were, the actual circumstances of how they first came to meet all those months ago, how every morning and every night and most of the afternoons too she made sure to check for the sails of the Jolly on the horizon. She told him how happy she was when she saw them, how devastated she'd been when she'd assumed he wasn't going to come anymore. When they reached the palace gates, she wasn't sure if he understood or if he absolutely hated her- his face was blank, which was understandable as they had two royal escorts flanking them. When they dismounted and Robin announced that it was time for Emma to go back to her quarters, she turned to the pirate and whispered "I'll get you out, I promise," before leaving with Robin to her suite.

She cooly ignored him for the most part, but once they reached the doors, Robin reached out and held her shoulder.

"Emma, your father is once of my best friends," he spoke. Emma rolled her eyes.

"I know, and you have your duty and you have a job and you want to protect me-"

Robin shushed her though, and before Emma could get offended he was talking again.

"But," he continued, "I do think that your parents need to remember that you're nearly twenty one now. You're almost of age to take the throne, to marry, to have a voice in parliament… and holding you back from making your own choices would be detrimental to say the least."

Emma's face softened, as did her voice.

"Robin, what are you saying?" she asked. He smiled.

"You remind me so much of my Marian- you remember her from when you were young I'm sure."

"Yes," Emma smiled. "Auntie Marian."

Robin, it seemed, was close to tearing up over that.

"Yes," he smiled. "Marian. And Marian, though she was of noble blood decided that she was going to fall for a fool like me. And even your cousin Rapunzel is married this week to a common man. Your parents are old fashioned, but they love you and I think they can change their mind."

"We're not in love," Emma argued, but even she wasn't entirely sure what she felt for Killian Jones. Robin though, seemed to be pretty convinced, but he didn't press on the topic further.

"What I'm saying is, I will speak to your parents when they return, about trusting you and your choices, and not following you out of your room in the middle of the night like a common criminal," she said with a sly grin.

"A common criminal, just like my uncle Robin was," she teased. But she hugged him and felt much better about the entire night. That was until she thought of what Killian was going through. "Do you know how he is? Killian, I mean?" she asked with a frown. Robin pulled away from their hug with mischief in his eyes.

"I think you should ask him that yourself," he replied, and Emma's eyes widened. "Sh sh sh!" Robin hushed her before she could say anything. "I put him in the Oceanfront room, it has-"

"Easy servants hallway access. Thank you Robin, thank you so much," Emma sighed, hugging him again.

"Go on, before anyone come around here- they think I'm giving you a talking to so they're staying away."

Emma laughed, and after giving Robin yet another quick hug, she dashed behind the servants door and started racing through the hallways to get to Killian.

Her mind started running in circles, thinking about how she was going to explain it all, redeem herself- but everything she could have said, all the excuses she could have made, she made on the way to the Palace. But he hadn't been able to reply, the only thing to do was wait to see if he forgave her.

Emma reached the doorway- she knew every entrance by heart from exploring in her youth. Taking a deep breath, she slowly cracked the door open and peeked inside, looking for the pirate she hoped beyond hoped would understand.

She didn't find him on the bed, but stepped inside knowing exactly where he would be. Robin was kind, placing him in the Oceanfront room, a place where he could keep his eye on the Jolly and the horizon that he loved so much.

When she found her way over to the balcony, there he was, leaning against the railing, glowing in the moonlight. She could see him slightly from the side- the laces on his shirt were undone, hanging lazily down his torso, and his coat was cast aside probably on the dark floor of the room somewhere. There was a light breeze gently ruffling his hair.

"You were put here on purpose. So you could watch your ship," Emma spoke. Killian stiffened, and turned around to face her- she couldn't see his face in the shadows but his posture was cold.

"Very kind of you, Princess," he replied curtly. Emma closed her eyes and sighed.

"Killian-" she said, walking to him, trying to explain, but he bounded towards her instead, in a fit of rage.

"Killian, or Captain Hook?" he spat, clenching his hook with his hand, almost shaking with fury. "You're royal, you're probably very aware of all that I've done, the blood that I've shed, the lives that I've taken. You've probably been able to read all about Killian Jones in your books, ask your Navy friends about the pirate that used to kill, used to slaughter. The Jolly Roger, the fastest ship in all the seas. I was just some petty adventure for you, a taste of hardship perhaps- noble folk love pretending that they can be poor can't they? Or perhaps you went to tea with your friends, dukes and duchesses, and told them all about the dirty, rugged man you liked to visit- your charity case. Well let me tell you Swan, I don't need your charity and I don't want it. Not ever again."

Emma's heart was breaking, but she was also absolutely enraged.

"Absolutely not!" she cried in protest. "I've never thought those things, and I've never looked you up or heard about you and I hate the Navy men- we met because I was trying to get away from them! You are Killian Jones, you are exactly who I know you to be past be damned, you're my friend, I came to you because I was sure outside of this title and family name you were the only one that knew me for who I am, not as the king and queen's daughter. You're upset because you assumed I saw you as just a pirate, and in saying so you tell me that you've assumed that I'm simply a princess!" she shouted. Remembering that she wasn't supposed to be there, her voice became soft, and in the quietness tears formed at the corners of her eyes, casting themselves down her cheeks. "You must think me to be so petty, so small- I must mean absolutely nothing to you," Emma whispered.

She was about to turn away, but then his hand- warm, calloused, rough- grabbed hers and she spun around to look at him, see him in the light.

"You are not nothing, you've never been nothing. Not to me. You've never been a Princess either. You've always been Emma. The girl who I'd sail the seas for, the woman I'd always come back to. And now I'm told that this can't be."

"Why can't it be?" Emma choked up, still crying. His hand left hers to wipe the tears off her face and, desperate for contact, she grabbed his hook instead, holding onto him for dear life.

"Because… I'm just…you are… and I feel-"

But she knew what he was going to say, and she knew what she would do in response so instead of letting him suffer through the pains of trying to put what they had into words, Emma crashed her lips against his. Because whatever he felt, she felt it too. She pulled Killian into her, wrapping her arms around his neck, smiling into his lips when after an initial surprise and stillness, his own arms curled around her waist, and he was kissing her back. They swayed with the force of the kiss, rocking back and forth, leaning into each other, and finally when they were out of breath they couldn't bear to be separate and instead allowed their foreheads to touch leaving no space between their panting faces.

"I've… wanted to do that for so long, love. You have no idea," Killian breathed, staring at Emma's glowing, radiant face. She smiled, biting her lip.

"I think I do," she replied, bringing her hands up to cradle his face- his stubble was somehow soft, and she just wanted to stay there, touching him forever. "But you were always away, and-"

"If I did something that you didn't approve of," he interrupted, breaking into a smile as both of them finished the sentiment.

"You might not have come back," they spoke together. Killian started to laugh, and then they were both laughing and then she was in his arms being swirled around in the air like a fairy tale, like all the adventures she dreamed about. Like all the ones that he'd been on- that he had to take part in.

"Killian," she said, her face in his hand, his hook on her waist. "You can't stay. I know you can't. Your ship will leave, your crew will assume the worst." He didn't argue, and her heart sunk to the floor. "I can get you out," she said. "I said I would. I will get you out of here."

"And I will return. I will come back for you- I will find you over and over again," he promised, gripping the ring that she wore around her neck. Emma now realized that there was a larger story there, and now that she knew what was in his heart he could share it, but there was so little time. She had to tell him exactly what she wanted, exactly what she was feeling- she'd confessed so much, she had to let him know it all.

"I want adventure," she said, taking a deep inhale before the rest of the words tumbled out. "I want to feel things that you've felt, I want to feel free and spirited and like I could do anything. And we can do that. Together. Now."

He frowned, combing his fingers through her hair. "Emma," he said her name like it was the most valuable, precious thing in the world, and her heart melted. "We can't. You can't come, you're a princess. It's why you haven't ever before. You're loyal lass, I know this- you've never let me down, never left me waiting. I have yet to see you fail. And I'm not a good man- at least I wasn't. I would have said yes, would have taken you away from this place so I could be with you every day. But I want to be a better man for you… and there's so much blood on my hands love. I can't have yours."

But Emma shook her head.

"That's not what I was saying," she whispered, and her hands moved from his face to his shoulders to his torso to the hem of his shirt. She pinched the ends and looked up at him, her expression a question. His eyes widened.

"Love…" he spoke, but was distracted when Emma's hands wandered underneath the fabric and up his bare skin, his chest, his collar bones, and back down his stomach. "Emma, I don't want you to just think-"

"Think what?" she questioned sensually, moving her lips to his neck, to the spot right below his ear that he scratched when he was nervous. She planted kisses on his neck, kisses on his jaw, a kiss on his scar and then back down again. But then he pulled away, and for a moment she was almost hurt until she saw the desire burning in his eyes.

"That I'm here for a conquest. So… Princess. Emma. Swan." he said each word like a promise, and Emma's heart began to race again. "I am in this for the long haul. And I will fight for you… I don't know how and I don't know when, but we will be together because-"

"You're my happy ending," Emma finished. She smiled, the realization hitting her the moment the words hit her tongue. "You are my happy ending, Killian. And you are a pirate and you've done terrible things and you are Captain Hook and you are forgiven, and you are my happy ending. They're all true. I'm in this for the long haul too, and I promise you that the next time I see those sails on the horizon, you will have a bottle of rum on our table," she said, planting a kiss on his forehead. "A pardon from the King and Queen," she said, planting a kiss on his cheek, "and a woman waiting for you with this ring," she said, clutching her necklace in her fists, "on her left hand."

"And you will have a piercing eyed, smoldering pirate who loves you," he breathed, and then they were kissing again, this time though it was a fight for dominance and a fight to get to the bed before they might give up and fall onto the floor. She surely wanted to, but this had to be done right.

Killian's shirt disappeared, and then Emma's, though she still had her corset laced underneath. He gasped at the sight of her breasts pushed up, heaving with her deep breaths, but all that fabric and string just wouldn't do so he took his hook and cleanly broke through the lacing in one swift movement. They laughed into their kiss, finally reaching the mattress bathed in moonlight.

Emma collapsed onto her back, head against the pillows as she looked at Killian who was slowly crawling over her gorgeous form, his eyes feasting on every inch of skin, every freckle, every perfect detail.

You," he said, kissing her stomach. "Are," he murmured into his trail of kisses, building up from her naval, his stubble lightly scraping her smooth, alabaster skin. "Stunning," he finished, almost growling as he reached her breasts, kissing around each one of them, appreciating the moans of approval Emma allowed to escape her lips. Those lips were stunning too, and so they had to be devoured as well. It was the gentlemanly thing to do.

They kissed deeply again, until Emma rolled them over and pinned the pirate down onto the mattress. Her fingernails lightly scraped against his torso, and the ring dangled from her neck and onto his chest. Killian sat up, his hooked arm holding Emma firmly in his lap, her knees wrapped around his hips, pressing down against him in wanting. His hand grabbed the ring, and he smiled like she was the sun.

"Who was the man?" Emma asked, burying her face into his shoulder.

"My brother," Killian spoke. "He… he was huge part of me and my life. The best man I've ever known, I told you that before. We were a part of the Navy for a distant land, and they betrayed us and he died for it. He was so kind and wise, and he died for it. So I took the ship and her crew and became what I am- or, what I was. Meeting you Emma… you make me want to be a better man. Like my brother, like Liam. This ring represents that promise of goodness, hope for my blackened soul… and I wanted to leave it with you. So you'd always have a part of me, no matter…" He didn't have to finish the sentence, and even if he'd wanted to, Emma was kissing him again. It was a kiss of forgiveness like she'd said, he could feel the love radiating from her, the appreciation. He'd shared with her a piece of his heart and she was giving him a piece of hers in return. And it was rightly so- his heart did belong to her. And hers, he realized with a warm rush of adoration pouring into his soul- was his.

Slowly he lowered Emma onto her back, trying to stay focused though her hands had a tendency to wander to what she wanted, the bulge in his pants making itself more and more prominent… but not just yet. He had to take care of her first, he had to show her that adoration. Very gently he lifted his arms, his hook nestled between the fabric of her breeches and her skin. With the help of his hand, he slowly pulled them down Emma's legs. His eyes never left hers, his gaze always asking for permission, her lusty stare granting it. She kicked the unwanted fabric to the floor, and suddenly she was completely bare in front of him, radiating under the moonlight.

"You are…" Killian tried to find words, tried to find any sentiment that would do her justice, but he couldn't. All he could do was shake his head and whisper a small but meaningful "I love you." Emma tilted her head up.

"Show me," she said, and he grinned because he knew a challenge when he heard one.

Killian kissed her one more time, deep wet and warm, but then he began the journey to the part where Emma needed him most. His mouth trailed down her smooth neck, stopping at her chest so he could pay special attention to her smooth breasts. He ran his tongue over each nipple until they stood at attention, his hand massaging whichever one wasn't getting attention from his lips. Emma heaved her chest upwards, leaning into his motions and pleasure he gave, moaning from the warmth that emitted from his tongue and his love. But her hips were starting to impatiently jolt towards him as well, and with a satisfied, prideful smirk Killian kissed each breast lightly before nipping and grazing his lips down her torso, taking his sweet time (and her sweet torture) until he was just above Emma's glistening core.

Killian's blue eyes glanced up to meet Emma's green, asking for permission one last time and, encouraged by her panting and shaky breaths, he plunged his tongue into her folds, smiling into her wetness as she let out a cry of ecstasy. He could feel her hands tangled into his inky locks and as she pulled at his hair while he tasted her arousal, all for him, he discovered what heaven was like. Emma gasped and whimpered, lifting her hips into his motions.

He pulled away just for a moment so he could refocus- her moaning and panting was lovely especially since they were coming from her delicious lips, but what he wanted, what he knew she would want, was screaming. Killian wanted his name to be heard loud and clear, wanted her to cry out in bliss when he gave her release. But release would be a slow process, and he would love every second of it.

His hook was placed on her left hip, and Emma grabbed onto it for support. She could surely pull at Killian's hair with both hands but he might not have any left afterwards, and the hook was sturdy and cold and a comfort because it belonged to him.

He plunged back down, focusing on Emma's clit, circling it with his pointed tongue- precise and expert movements lapping up her sweet nectar. She whimpered, the hand that she had left in his hair pressed him down with more force, and she could have sworn that she felt him smile against her wetness. She almost laughed, but was interrupted with another whimper because his fingers were now involved in his delicious, erotic scheme.

Killian's mouth moved down to pay attention to Emma's centre, tongue plunging in and out of her core, but his fingers reached upwards and replaced where his lips were, pressing on her clit with rhythmic expertise. It was one thing to feel how slick she was with his tongue but to feel it with his once dry hand that was immediately soaked with her arousal… tasting her and touching her together were so sensual he almost wanted to touch himself to her moans.

"Killian…" she panted, and he smiled into her again, nodding his head and humming a "hmm?" which had her distracted for a few moments before she tried again. "Killian!" she gasped. That was better, but it wasn't screaming. She was almost there though… without any notice he quickened his pace and his movements, and Emma forced her hips upwards and her hands downwards, needing him more than anything she'd ever needed before.

He looked up at her, and when Emma saw his eyes of blue she came apart, crying out random jumbled words, and of course the name of her Pirate graced her lips more than once.

She barely had time to catch her breath before his face rose from finishing off her climax and towards those perfect lips, and they were kissing again, this time Emma could taste herself on his tongue. The whole thing was so arousing that it was only seconds before her sensitivity wore off and she needed him again.

"Killian," she gasped as his lips trailed down her her neck, a promise of physical bruised reminders of his presence with every kiss. He gave her a few moments to breathe, and when she could form coherent words Emma pulled away, her eyes pooling with darkness. "I need you," she said. "I need you."

The sincerity in her voice blew him away, and he nodded before planting a chaste kiss on her lips, though his thoughts were anything but.

Emma sat them up only to push Killian on his back. His own leather breeches were on, and they needed to come off immediately, even if he looked insanely sexy in them. "Fuck," she whispered, her hands grazing over his obvious hardness, and Emma cursing was more of a turn on than he could imagine.

Her delicate hands reached into the waist of his trousers, and she tugged at them, peeling them off his strong body until she could cast them onto the floor, along with the other not wanted and certainly not needed articles of clothing. When she saw his length- hard and hot for her, she licked her lips. She wanted to taste him like he tasted her, but she knew that neither of them could wait. However there would be plenty of time later for things like that, because she would have him for the rest of their lives. The thought made her glow and smile so brightly that he cradled her face in his hands.

"What is it love?" he asked, his own lips twitching upwards. She rolled onto her back in response so he could position himself over her, impatient and longing for him to fill her.

"I'm happy," she whispered. Killian's face softened, and she knew that he was ready as well, to themselves fully to each other. "Killian…." she said, and he knew what they both needed.

He was slow at first, filling her up inch by inch with his hardness. She gasped at the sensation, but it turned into a moan, her fingers reaching for his shoulders so she could dig her nails into his skin. Killian began to go faster, setting a rhythm that their bodies could follow. Emma's hips bucked into him every time he plunged inside of her core, her nails scraping his skin in bliss. He hoped that the marks would stay there for a long while, so he could be reminded of her and this moment for all the lonely nights he'd have when they'd be apart.

Emma grabbed his hook again, which was resting by her shoulder, and he bent his elbows so he could lay his body against hers in full. He wanted to feel every inch of her skin, every pulse of her heart and every movement of her body's response to his as they moved together in the moonlight.

Ever since they'd met it seemed like he knew her by heart- her mind, her spirit, it made sense that he'd also know her body. Emma's legs wrapped around his hips on their own accord, she trembled beneath him. They were like lightning, she felt all the energy in her body pricking at her skin and she knew that he felt the same thing too. They were one in the same, they moved together in perfect harmony.

She had missed him so much, with every fiber of her aching being. Now that she had him like this, in full, now that he was sinking into her and she was calling out his name like a prayer, she wondered how she would survive without him.

"Come back to me," she whispered, raking his fingers over his back, crying out in pleasure as his fingers brushed over her clit. He picked up his pace and Emma whimpered as he pressed her form into the mattress, hips rolling into hers.

"Always," he promised. "Come for me, love," he whispered, his head falling over her shoulder and into her hair, inhaling Emma's sweet scent.

Emma tilted her head back, and with one more swift motion of his fingers, she came apart for him again. She wrapped her arms around his head, tugging at his hair again as she cried out his name for the hundredth time that night. He continued to plunge into her, drawing every last drop of pleasure before he finished himself. A warmth pooled inside Emma's core, and she lifted her hips into him to help him ride out his climax.

He fell onto her, immediately rolling them over on their sides so he didn't crush her small frame. His eyes were hooded and sleepy, but his heart hadn't been so awake in a very long time. Killian's life was set on fire by a young Princess, and he never wanted the flames to go out.

Finally sated, they lay down next to each other, and Emma grabbed onto Killian's Hook, rubbing her hands over it again and again, wanting to memorize every part of him.

"I'm sorry if it…" Killian spoke quietly, staring at the place where metal and skin met. Emma looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows, she had no idea that he was self conscious about it.

"Hey," she whispered, planting a kiss on the iron curve. "I'm a fan of every part of you."

They spoke for as long as they could, naked and sweaty and in each other's arms. He played with her long golden locks of hair, and she couldn't help but touch his cheeks every time she noticed how beautiful and perfect he was. It was like old times but it was brand new- comfortable and familiar but new and adventurous. Her chest panged with pure adoration every time he whispered out her name, and he said it plenty. He told her of the past three months, how when he faced danger or felt like the world was empty and bleak, he thought of her and her laugh and her smell of lavender, hay, and rum.

But the sun began to rise, and the Jolly's sails were a reminder that he needed to leave in order to get to her and his crew. Emma's smile melted away. His ship used to bring excitement and joy, now it meant that he would leave her after everything they'd been through that night.

They dressed themselves again and Emma showed him the hidden servants' tunnels and, after taking advantage of a few dark corners with stolen kisses, they made their way to the stables where Emma fixed him up with a royal guard's uniform as a disguise and a stolen horse- she was really going to have to figure out how to pay August back for all the trouble he'd be faced with that morning.

They kissed again before he mounted the horse, he reached out to touch the ring triumphantly hanging from Emma's neck.

"Promise you'll keep it safe?" he asked, raising his eyebrows with a smile.

"Of course," she replied, and they were kissing again. She wanted him again, then and there, but the rooster began to crow and she knew they didn't have much time at all.

"Make sure…" she spoke, trying not to tear up but failing miserably. "Make sure you find your way back to me," she cried, burying her face in his chest. He pulled away, but only so she could look in his eyes and see how sincere he was when he replied.

"Emma," he whispered her name like vow, and her heart almost stopped. "Emma. I will always find you."

And she knew he would.

He took off on the horse, galloping into the sunset towards the Jolly Roger, but this time Emma knew that if it was a day, a week, a month, or three, she would never give up on her pirate again.

Captain Killian Jones would be back, and when she saw the sails on the Misthaven sky, Princess Emma would be ready for him, and for the rest of their lives.


End file.
